


Lunchtime Confessions

by aworldoffandoms



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldoffandoms/pseuds/aworldoffandoms
Summary: Nicolette and Ethan sit down to finally have a talk about where they are and what their next steps are in their relationship.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Lunchtime Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of 'the talk' that Ethan and MC will have stemming from that kiss at the end of chapter 8. I just hope that a talk like this will become canon as we have all been pretty patient for it to happen and now it's time for the waiting to pay off.
> 
> Ethan's restraint can't hold back much longer and neither can ours! lol 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Nicolette scans the selection of food in Edenbrook’s cafeteria, the low hum of conversation a buzz in her ear as she concentrates on what’s in front of her. Nicolette’s nose scrunches in disgust at the questionable lasagna, soggy burgers and the very not-so-nice-looking stir-fry that reside under the heat lamps. Edenbrook was one of the best hospitals in the country but why did the cafeteria have the worst food ever? The only thing edible in what this hospital calls for food is a salad. It’s healthy but shouldn’t there be more of a selection? 

_Who has ingredients for salad and then decides to put sardines with it? Ugh._

Nicolette muses bitterly, her eyes flicking over the food with distaste. However, her gaze doesn’t pull away from the food even when her stomach growls with hunger. 

“Sounds to me like you’re hungry, Valentine.” 

Nicolette jumps, her gaze tearing away from the food to the tall man standing beside her, holding two Tupperware containers, his tall stature almost tense. His blue eyes regard her with amusement as flush pricks her cheeks at being caught staring at the food and her stomach growling. 

The attending beside her gives her a small smile, the grin lifting his lips in a simple gesture that kicks her pulse up a notch or two. Her thoughts then go back to what happened the previous night and her knees threaten to buckle all over again at the heady, passionate embrace she had found herself in. 

It’ll never cease to amaze her how much of a profound effect Ethan had on her and her body. He was like a magnet, always on the opposing force and she’ll always be drawn to him. 

From the looks of Ethan’s expression and the way his eyes had changed to a darker shade from his baby blues, his thoughts had diverted to the same place as hers had. Her stomach does a flip flop, her skin alighting in flames as the ghost of the sensation of his hands on her waist, his kisses on her neck, her lips, her collarbone make themselves known… 

_Snap out of it, Nicolette!_

It’s then that she realises what she’s doing and clears her throat, pushing her hands into her coat pockets to resist the urge to grab the diagnostician by the tie and mould his lips to hers and finish what they started without a care in the world to who’ll see them. 

“Is there something you wanted, Doctor Ramsey?” 

Ethan shakes his head as if to eliminate the cobwebs that have his mind thinking of nothing but the woman in front of him. How Nicolette had wound her way into his every thought continued to allude him but deep down inside, to a place he’s always tried to hide, he’s not surprised in the least. She’s the only one who’s gotten past his defences and stuck around. He’s not all that upset about that idea, in all honesty. Nicolette’s special and he’s quite happy about that fact. It’s better to have her here now than not ever.

Ethan brings his hand up to rub the back of his neck in a nervous tick, the Tupperware in his grasp feeling like lead as well as his tongue. 

“Well, I was wondering if you’d like to, uh, have lunch with me considering all your help last night preparing it. I didn’t want to let it go to waste so I thought—” 

Nicolette raises her hand to stop Ethan’s words, a laugh bubbling up in her throat. “Wait...wait. You _actually_ saved me some?” 

Ethan stares at her as if what she said wasn’t entirely obvious. Didn’t she realise that he listens to every word she says? Cares about her opinion? He kept his glasses and beard for her because she liked them. Isn’t that proof enough? 

“Yes, I did.” 

Nicolette’s eyebrows furrow as she takes a step back, her eyes trail down his frame until they spot two distinctive blue Tupperware filled with what definitely looked like the Georgian Stuffed Chicken from last night. 

Nicolette’s stomach erupts in butterflies, and her heart swells with affection for the attending in front of her because it had become clear that he took her words quite seriously. Whether it’s dinner, his appearance or if he should keep his green jacket or go back to his old-grandpa cardigan. 

“Why?” 

Ethan’s next words confirm her suspicions. “Because you asked me to and I didn’t want to forget so I put some aside for you before I went to bed. My dad liked it so I’m sure you will too.” 

A gentle smile graces her face and Nicolette has to resist the urge to grab Ethan by the cheeks and smoosh them together like he was a toddler because he was so goddamn _cute_. 

“Hmm... I’ll believe you when I eat it.”

“You’ll never know unless you try some.”

Never did Ethan think he’d be nervous but alas, here he is, standing in a public place, where his colleagues can see him, asking his junior fellow to have lunch with him, whilst holding two Tupperware containers holding the meal that they made together. 

Oh, boy. Naveen isn’t going to let him live this down. 

Ethan’s nerves gave way to frustration when Nicolette hadn’t uttered a word for a full minute, her eyes sparkling in unabashed glee. He was aware that they only had an hour for lunch and that hour was quickly winding down. He huffs, pulling the containers closer to his chest. 

“So?” 

That single word held many connotations and Nicolette has to giggle a little at the implication of his tone and straightens up as a smirk flits to her face.

_What’s your answer? Is that a yes? Will you have lunch with me? Hurry up and tell me so I don’t embarrass myself even more._

“Yes, Ethan. I’ll have lunch with you.” 

Ethan’s shoulders relax at her confirmation and a grin lifts his mouth and he gives a nod before turning on his heel and heading to his office, Nicolette following behind him silently.

*** 

“Is it good? Do you believe me yet?” 

Nicolette closes her eyes against the spice, the perfect mixture of both herb and spice exploding on her tongue and she has to suppress a moan from the taste. 

“Mmm, this is wonderful, Ethan. Chef Ramsay would be proud.” 

Ethan chuckles at her words. “I’m sure Gordon Ramsay is far better equipped in the kitchen than me but I suppose I should feel flattered at the compliment.” 

Nicolette nods, smiling around the fork that’s lodged in her mouth. She swallows before saying her next words. 

“You should. You both are two of the best ‘Ramsey’s’ in the medical and hospitality world. It’s a shame you two haven’t met.” 

Ethan has to struggle not to choke on the chicken making its way down his throat but he laughs anyway, the food thankfully going down without any need of the Heimlich manoeuvre. 

Ethan’s office is quiet as both he and Nicolette fall into a comfortable, companionable silence as they eat, both wrapped up in their own thoughts.

It’s then broken by Nicolette clearing her throat and it’s right there that Ethan can feel the air shift as if what she’ll say next will determine what happens for the rest of his life. He’s not going to pretend that the thought doesn’t scare him but, maybe, he’s a bit excited about the prospect? He’s lived too long in solitude.

His diagnosis is right with Nicolette’s next words. “Is it later yet?” 

Ethan stops chewing, placing his fork down beside his container and squares his gaze on the redheaded woman beside him, a small chuckle of amusement escapes him. She’s definitely referring to last night.

“It’s been less than 24 hours, Rookie.” 

Nicolette shrugs, her eyebrows raised and a mischievous smirk on her face. “Call me curious.” 

Ethan regards her with bright eyes, the blue shade almost startling against his already handsome features. Nicolette has to remind herself not to stare too hard otherwise she’d burn a hole right into his face and she didn’t want that. She’s already made a fool of herself in front of him today, albeit, unintentionally.

He smirks, the corner of his lips pulled up in an almost mischievous tenor, one that was almost uncharacteristic for someone as level-headed and cynical like Ethan. 

“Oh, I know. That’s one of the reasons why you are such a good doctor. You’ve always been curious. Curious to understand your patients and to research that extra mile to help them. It’s what you did with the twins who needed help with their insurance and it’s what you did with Theresa Martinez. You are special.”

Nicolette beams at the compliment, her heart flying out of her chest at the praise. It doesn’t come often and especially from a renowned doctor like Ethan. She’s more ecstatic at the fact that there was a softness to the praise that Nicolette doesn’t hear often and it made her melt. This was coming from _Ethan_...not Doctor Ramsey and, if she was being honest, she fell for him a little bit more than she already had right then.

“I love this praise, Doctor Ramsey because we both know it’s all true,” Nicolette laughs at her little joke and Ethan joins in. “...but I know what you’re doing. Stop skirting around the question. Tell me.” 

Ethan leans back against his chair, the leather squeaking in the silence of the room. “If you insist…” 

Nicolette leans forward, her chair inches closer to Ethan’s, so much so that their knees are touching, the atmosphere around them almost heady with expectation and the unreleased tension that always floats around them crackles. 

“So? About us…?”

Ethan gives her a searching look, the blue in his eyes almost sparkling, a soft smile lifting his lips. 

“Yes. Well…” 

Nicolette nearly jumps out of her seat in frustration, the restlessness settling into her nerves and making her antsy. She restrains from whining but she can’t help a little of it to seep into her exclamation. 

“Ethan!” 

Ethan chuckles, his eyes crinkle with his laughter and Nicolette notes that it makes him all the more handsome. “Alright, alright.” 

He takes a breath and continues, the nerves clearly getting to him as the sigh comes out all shaky. Ethan then looks up at Nicolette, the intense focus of his eyes earnest, truthful, as if he didn’t want Nicolette to doubt him at all.

“I’ve had time to think about this thing between us...and I’ve realised that I don’t want to restrict my feelings anymore,” 

Ethan stops to gather his thoughts before he continues, trying to form a coherent sentence. All Nicolette can do is try to remember how to breathe.

There’s a definitive nod of his head before Ethan continues, his voice void off all hesitation.

“All I know is that I don’t want to miss out on something that is so good. _You_ are so good. A beautiful, caring, determined woman who’ll go to the ends of the earth for her patients. I don't think I’ll find anyone else like you,” He smiles. “I think it's time for me to finally get rid of these expectations and rules that have ruled my life for thirty-seven years and just jump. Take a dive into the deep end. Take a leap with you.” 

The emotion behind Ethan’s words are enough to make Nicolette’s eyes burn, her nose tingles with the onset of tears that are yet to fall from her green eyes but she’s hard-pressed not to squeal or sob right in her seat. 

Even with his beautiful words, a sliver of trepidation runs down her spine, that doubt taking place in her heart. He’s done this before. He left for two months to the Amazon to get away from her. He doesn’t inspire much confidence in the feelings department as much as she wishes he did. 

“Are you serious, Ethan? You’re not going to backtrack and preach to me about how you're an attending and you don’t want to distract me from my learning and this won’t work in the long run—” 

Ethan surprises her by grabbing her hand, his fingers easily slipping between hers. The pad of his thumb caresses the side of hers in soothing circles. His blue eyes are earnest and warm, the sight of him looking so vulnerable and open makes her feel light-headed, her chest swelling with affection for him. 

Ethan’s voice holds conviction and truth and Nicolette’s soul soars. 

“Nicolette. I’m serious. I’m tired of trying to fight this. It was inevitable from the start— and I don’t know why I fought so hard to begin with. I’m a stubborn man and I know I’m stupid for taking this long to realise what was right in front of me. You are too important to me to lose to some trivial rules and boundaries that I have set between us. You are the most important person in my life...I don’t know what I’d do without you. My life has been changed and I thank you for being the catalyst for that.” 

Nicolette doesn’t hold back the tears that fall down her cheeks and Ethan frowns while swiping them away gently, his eyes flooding with care and concern. 

“Nicolette? Are you alright?” 

Nicolette has to gather herself before she responds, taking a deep breath as her hand's envelope Ethan’s that was resting against her cheeks.

“Ethan, I am perfectly happy right now. I have been waiting months for you to come around and it’s paid off. All I’ve wanted from you is, to be honest with yourself and you've done that all by yourself so I’m proud of you but I also want to thank you.” 

Ethan winks, the weight of what was to be a thousand tonnes on his shoulders for the past few months lifting. It allows him to breathe again, his heart at ease, so much so that he takes a cleansing breath, a radiant smile brightens his face at the feeling. 

Who would have thought being honest like this would make him feel this free? 

Ethan brings his hands down from her face, her hands encased between his and squeezes them. “Thanks for being patient with me. We’re going to make this work. I promise.” 

Nicolette winks, a smirk lifting those lush pink lips of hers to the side, a gleam in her eyes. She feels so happy. So light. This is actually real. 

“You’re welcome, Doctor Ramsey. You bet your ass we’re gonna make this work. And I have an idea how.” 

“Oh? Pray tell, then.” 

“Considering I’ve been so patient...you can make it up to me with a date.” 

Ethan leans back against his chair, his eyebrows raising, his interest piqued. “Oh? So soon?” 

Nicolette nods, the utter confidence in the action making Ethan grin. “Of course. We need to make up for lost time.” 

The smile that graces Ethan’s face threatens to make Nicolette drop to the floor in a while of goo from the warmth flooding from him. But the laugh that escapes him following his smile? That was her favourite sound. So bright and so carefree that it makes Nicolette want to fly away into heaven and she would have if Ethan didn’t have a tight grip on her hands, his fingers entwined with hers. 

Ethan locks eyes with Nicolette, his heart picking up pace as he stares into the green emerald of her eyes, so disarming that he has to remember how to breathe. A surge of excitement pulses through him as he says the next words. 

“Well...I suppose we’ll have to remedy that as soon as possible, Doctor Valentine. Are you free tonight?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this fic eased some of your Open Heart withdrawal. 
> 
> 3 weeks to go!
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Posted on my Tumblr: https://aworldoffandoms.tumblr.com/post/617747430875824128/lunchtime-confessions


End file.
